<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pod by Agent_Of_Something</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941090">The Pod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something'>Agent_Of_Something</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, take that princess bride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6x06, but a little different.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my official ao3 acc!!!!! You may know me from insta as the same username but it's actually here! I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ll Save You Because I Love You</p>
<p>“All my damage comes from you!” Jemma cried, her hands pushing at his chest in anger. She knew she was being irrational but she was seeing red and Fitz was at the center of it. </p>
<p>“Well all my pain comes from you!” He retorted, his words cutting like a knife. She deserved it though. But she won’t ever admit it.</p>
<p>“And I’m allowed to want to save you!” She screamed. She couldn’t help it. Why was he acting like such a douche when it came to saving her? She saved him as well. He needed to stop being so macho.</p>
<p>“I’ll save you everytime or I’ll die trying. I don’t care.” Oh, she wasn’t expecting that.</p>
<p>“Me too because I LOVE YOU!!” It wasn’t a lie. Her love for him had no universal boundaries or definition.</p>
<p>“Well I LOVE YOU TOO!” That did it, she looked at him as he did her and they fused together. Lips slipping on wet skin. They finally got the angle right. She was still angry but it went to the back of her brain when she felt his hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She heard the water stop rushing down but she didn’t care, she was too engulfed in Fitz.</p>
<p>She then felt him spin them around in the calf high water. Her back hit a wall, she didn’t know or care which one. She felt his hands roaming everywhere as hers did the same to him. He hiked up her legs around his waist when she reluctantly broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait.” She panted, her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“What?” He responded breathlessly. Oh how she missed his voice.</p>
<p>“How do we get out of here with my ID and the Doctor out there?”</p>
<p>At that, he let her legs drop to the water and disconnected from her. He leaned against the opposite wall.</p>
<p>“We are gonna have to face those things out there, or we might actually die trying.” He told her honestly.</p>
<p>“Unstoppable together?” She held out her hand, testing their new motto. He immediately grabbed it, giving her flashbacks to them jumping out of the quinjet together.</p>
<p>She took a step backward, the water at their ankles due to the pod opening. Together they ran out of the pod only to find-</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Fitz asked, taking the words right out of her mouth. Their alter ego pain demons chronicom mind fixation whatevers were kissing and it was leading to more it looked like.</p>
<p>“Ok, oh- ok.” Jemma said, her and Fitz tilting their heads to the side in confusion.</p>
<p>“That is absolut- WOAH.” Her ID pushed the Doctor to the ground for something that can’t be described in a PG way. They then saw the Doctor do something so unexpected but looked enjoyable to her ID.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you liked that.” Fitz teased, hitting her arm gently. Still in the weirded out boat with her.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you do that.” She replied. Then she felt everything shift and before she knew it they were back in the bright white room. Her chain with his ring back around her neck.</p>
<p>“Fitz, we’re obviously made for eachother and I’m sorry I can’t give you back the time you missed. But I can give you me, now and forever.” She beamed, removing the ring from the chain and holding it up.</p>
<p>“The whole world couldn’t keep me from you Jemma Simmons.” He said, putting the silver on his 4th finger.</p>
<p>“And I know that I’m the luckiest man on any planet.” He continued linking their hands and pulling her into his chest. Even in a mind prison he was unreasonably warm. Then, his lips met hers but a screeching sound halted their efforts. </p>
<p>Her eyes opened. She sat up and looked around. Fitz. She didn’t care about Enoch explaining his bold action; she just wanted to be in his physical arms again. She got up and he pulled her in for a quick hug, his hand going to her head and examining her gently. She couldn’t help it. She pulled him by the collar of his coveralls and smashed his lips against her. But her brain didn’t stop thinking. She thought back to the Princess Bride, and how it said that there were 5 kisses the most pure and passionate. She knew that this one blew them all out of the water. He broke the kiss. </p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here yeah? There will be more time for this later.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” She smiled. Take that Princess Bride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>